


Electric Kiss

by AaahKkaebsong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanSoo - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaahKkaebsong/pseuds/AaahKkaebsong
Summary: Kyungsoo has never been a party animal... But maybe when Chanyeol asks him, he’ll consider it.





	Electric Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i_jump_rope_with_titans_optical_nerves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_jump_rope_with_titans_optical_nerves/gifts).



> Some fluffy chansoo~  
> I hope y’all enjoy this as much as I did writing it!

'Come on, Kyungsoo! Pretty please? It'll be fun, I promise!'  
Kyungsoo sighs as the tall boy clings to his arm.   
' _Chanyeol_...', he starts, irritation clearly audible in his voice. 

'No, Kyungsoo listen to me!', the other interrupts him,'I know you don't like partying, but please, just this time! I swear you won't regret it! Do it for me? Soo, _please_?'  
Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.   
Chanyeol is absolutely right: Kyungsoo doesn't like parties at all.  
The music is always way too loud, you get squished between drunk, sweaty strangers and every fucking time - even if they take precautions - he loses his friends.  
He rather stays home and watches a film or reads a good book instead of drinking tepid beer in a room full of wasted, loud people.

And even though Chanyeol's aware of that, he won't stop begging Kyungsoo to join them for the party tomorrow night.  
Chanyeol has been living in Luhan's and Kyungsoo's dorm for three months because his rental contract got ended unexpectedly. He didn't have anywhere to go and because Luhan is good friends with the boy - and he couldn't bear to abandon the younger - he offered him to stay with them until he found a new place to live.

It was the middle of the year and it was difficult to find a dorm, so it took him quite a while to find a decent place.   
But now he finally found something and because he wanted to thank the two for taking care of him so well, he offered to take them to a party in a well-known club.  
Luhan immediately agreed with the idea, but Kyungsoo didn't know what he should do.

Chanyeol is a sweet boy, and even if he won't say it out loud, he's going to miss having this - sometimes a little bit too - hyped person in the dorm.   
Kyungsoo never thought he would come to like Chanyeol. Their personalities are the total opposite of each other.   
Chanyeol is loud and bright and he loves skinship.   
Kyungsoo is rather subdued and doesn't like hugging and stuff at all.   
But something in Chanyeol appealed to him, made him want to learn to know him.  
Maybe it's actually true what people say about opposites.  
They attract each other.

'He's not going to stop until you agree!', Luhan shouts from the kitchen.  
Kyungsoo inhales deeply through his nose and then looks at Chanyeol who looks down at him with the most effective puppy eyes ever.  
'Fine', he sighs.  
He already regrets doing this.  
'Yes!', Chanyeol let's go of his arm and throws his arms in the air in victory.  
'But', Kyungsoo adds,'if I really don't like it, I'm going home.'

————————————————————

Kyungsoo clenches his hand around his already warm glass. The music thumps in his ears so loudly he can't even hear what he's thinking.  
He sighs as he takes a sip of his beer and lets his gaze slide over the enormous amount of people on the dance floor.  
Not long after they arrived his friends slowly started disappearing into the crowd - as usual - and he got left behind at the bar.  
It's unbelievably hot in here and Kyungsoo feels dizzy and sticky.  
He doesn't like this.  
Not one a bit.

'Hi!', a voice suddenly screams in his left ear, making him nearly fall of his chair in surprise.  
He looks for the owner of it and meets eyes with Baekhyun.  
His face is red from the heat and the dancing he probably did.  
He exhales while he sits down next to Kyungsoo.   
'What're you doing?', he screams in his ear.  
'Sitting down on a chair', Kyungsoo deadpans.

'Why don't you dance?', the older asks him.  
'I can't dance', Kyungsoo shakes his head and looks at the crowd that's going wild when a popular song turns on.  
'Bullshit!', Baekhyun puts an arm around his shoulder and leans closer to be sure Kyungsoo hears him,'I bet Chanyeol would _love_ to dance with you!'  
Kyungsoo looks at him uncomprehendingly and frowns.  
But Baekhyun just winks at him and stands up, walking towards Sehun who appeared out of the mob.  
Kyungsoo sees how the older wraps his arms around the taller's neck and pulls him down for a kiss.

In the beginning when Chanyeol just lived with them he thought he and Baekhyun where a thing, because they're always together.  
But when he asked Baekhyun about it he started laughing and explained Chanyeol was his best friend and that he was in a relationship with Sehun.  
Kyungsoo didn't know why but when Baekhyun told him that he felt somehow relieved.   
He tried to push the feeling away but he couldn't stop thinking about it later on.  
It didn't make any sense he felt that way.

Kyungsoo frowns as he looks away from the couple.   
What did Baekhyun mean?  
Why would _Chanyeol_ of all people enjoy dancing with him?  
And why did he wink at Kyungsoo like he knew something?

Kyungsoo eyes widen in disbelief.  
He doesn't think they're in love with each other, right?  
He sighs and takes a big gulp of his beer.   
Baekhyun is out of his mind.  
Chanyeol and he are just friends, nothing more.  
Why would someone as handsome and sweet as Chanyeol be interested in Kyungsoo anyway?  
Kyungsoo flinches at his own thoughts.  
'Stop it', he mutters to himself closing his eyes.

 

_’Soo!', when Kyungsoo comes out of his room - still half asleep - Chanyeol walks towards him with a big smile on his face._  
He opens his arms and before Kyungsoo can protest the tall boy pulls him into a tight, warm hug.  
'Happy birthday', he hears him whisper into his ear.   
Kyungsoo freezes at the sound of the boy's husky voice, and in a second he's fully awake.  
The scent of cinnamon and something he can only describe as 'Chanyeol' overwhelms him while he's leaning against the boy's chest. 

_A shiver runs down his spine and suddenly he feels his heart flutter._  
'Th-Thanks...', he stutters quietly.  
Chanyeol leans back and sends a loving smile towards him that makes his knees go weak.  
'Luhan and I got you some cake', he says,'Are you coming?'  
'Yeah', he says, receiving a nod from the other and a pat on his shoulder.   
He watches as Chanyeol walks to the kitchen.  
When he's gone, Kyungsoo inhales deeply and closes his eyes.  
What the actual fuck. 

 

Kyungsoo shakes his head to push away the memory.   
He needs to stop thinking about Chanyeol like this.  
They're just friends.   
Chanyeol is just a friend.

————————————————————

Chanyeol closes his eyes and tries to forget everything. He moves his body to the beat and screams along on the top of his lungs with the popular song that blasts through the boxes.

Everything is loud and hot and sticky, but Chanyeol likes it.  
When he parties he's able to put his worries aside for a moment and he can just focus on the music and the typical party vibe that's flowing through the air.  
But tonight it doesn't seem to work. He can try as hard as he wants, but Kyungsoo just won't leave his mind.

When he feels an arm getting wrapped around his shoulders he opens his eyes and looks at the person who's now standing to his left.  
'Hi!', Yixing smiles brightly at him, a beer in his free hand.  
'Yixing!', Chanyeol yells happily,'I'm so glad you made it!'  
He embraces his older friend and Yixing lets out a giggle, hugging the tall boy back.  
'So... Where's Kyungsoo?', the older suddenly asks when they let go of each other.

Chanyeol lifts his eyebrows in suprise:'Probably sitting at the bar, why?'  
Yixing frowns and tilts his head to the side:'Oh... Luhan said something about you wanting to spend the evening with him...'  
Chanyeol looks at Yixing with big eyes. He feels a blush creeping up to his cheeks. Suddenly he's so fucking thankful for the darkness and neon lights in the club.   
He is going to _kill_ Luhan.  
'Ah...', he voices out while looking at the ground,'No... He's not here...'  
Chanyeol feels his mood drop instantly.   
He really had hoped that Kyungsoo would stay with him in the club and that they would have a nice night. But the boy didn't even put one single step on the dance floor yet - Chanyeol should've expected that.

The last time Chanyeol caught a glance of him he was sitting on a chair next to the bar and he was looking like he wasn't going to leave it for the next few hours.  
'Chanyeol, you should go talk to him', Yixing yells above the music,'ask him if he wants to dance!'  
Chanyeol sends him a doubting look:'He doesn't like partying... Why would he like dancing then?'  
Yixing sends him a encouraging smile:'Well, if you convinced him to come along you surely can get him to dance.'  
Chanyeol shrugs and pushes his hair out of his eyes.

'You can do it!', Yixing screams while patting his shoulder enthusiastically.   
'I don't know', the taller huffs.  
Yixing grins at him,'And if you don't try, you never will.'  
The older smiles at him and gives him a wink as he nods towards the bar. Chanyeol looks that way and sees Kyungsoo, who's now clearly visible.  
The boy sits there, watching the dancing and drunk people in front of him.

Kyungsoo's short and he looks like an angel, but somehow he emits this kind of vibe that tells you not to mess with him.  
And Chanyeol thinks it's incredibly sexy.  
And even if it's true that Kyungsoo's really pretty, it's not only because of that Chanyeol is attracted to the shorter boy.  
He loves the way he moves, the way he talks, the way his lips form a heart when he laughs, the way he can be totally lost in a book,...

He would often walk into the living room to find him curled up in the sofa, a book in his hands.  
Most of the times Kyungsoo doesn't even notice he's walking  
inside of the room, being too focused on the story. It's adorable how he gets startled when he sits down next to him.   
He would hit or throw something at Chanyeol for scaring him like that, but Chanyeol is fast and he nearly always succeeds to dodge the flying objects. 

Kyungsoo doesn't look like he's having a good time and Chanyeol feels guilty. After all he was the one who dragged him all the way down here.  
He takes a deep breath and swallows.  
'Come on man', he mumbles to himself, going through his hair with his hand and pulling his shirt straight.  
Let's do this.

————————————————————

When a hand grabs his wrist Kyungsoo wakes up out of his thoughts and he jerks his arm away in a reflex.   
Chanyeol stands in front of him and he looks surprised by Kyungsoo's sudden movement.   
'Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!', he screams above the loud basses, gently touching his leg.  
Kyungsoo shakes his head and waves it away, trying his best to ignore the hand laying on his thigh.  
'You should come dance!', Chanyeol takes his arm and tries to pull Kyungsoo of his chair.  
'I can't dance!', Kyungsoo says for the second time tonight.  
'Of course, you can!', Chanyeol replies, neglecting Kyungsoo's whines and attempts to escape.  
Kyungsoo sighs and gives up as he's dragged into the crowd.

Chanyeol intertwines his fingers with his and Kyungsoo looks at their hands, the adrenaline rushing through his veins.  
Chanyeol yells something at him but Kyungsoo shakes his head, signaling he doesn't understand what he's saying. The taller boy leans closer and brings his mouth to his ear.  
'We gotta stay together. Don't let go.'  
His lips brush against the sensitive skin of his auricle and Kyungsoo thinks he's having a heart attack.

Chanyeol leads him through the people until they're somewhere in the middle. There's not much space and they're standing close to each other, but Chanyeol smiles at Kyungsoo and starts dancing crazily anyway.  
Kyungsoo laughs out loud and shakes his head when Chanyeol gives him a poke, encouraging him to dance too.   
But then Kyungsoo's favorite song comes up an he doesn't have an excuse anymore.  
'Come on!', Chanyeol screams,'You love this song!'  
Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.  
Here goes nothing...  
Chanyeol lets out a cry of victory when Kyungsoo moves his body to the music. 

Kyungsoo can't believe he's doing this, and most of all he can't believe he's actually kind of _enjoying_ it.  
They're dancing for quite some time before he stands still for a moment, catching some breath.  
This sure is intense.

Chanyeol notices the lack of movement and stops too as he gasps for air, locking eyes with his shorter friend.  
Kyungsoo looks at him and smiles:'Maybe, this is not so bad after all...'  
Chanyeol grins back, but then something changes in his look.  
His dark brown eyes wander off to Kyungsoo's plump lips.  
Chanyeol swallows, still focusing on the other's lips, and then he suddenly leans forward. 

Soft, warm lips get pressed against Kyungsoo's owns.   
He lets out a startled noise, grabbing the taller's shoulder to steady himself.  
The kiss feels as an electric shock and Kyungsoo eyes grow wide.   
After a few seconds Chanyeol leans back again and he looks at Kyungsoo's face when all of a sudden his expression gets anxious.  
'Oh lord, I'm sorry', he voices out, eyes big in panic,'I didn't meant to- God... _I'm so sorry_ , you're just-'.  
Kyungsoo blinks a few times, still processing what just happened.

Park Chanyeol kissed him.

'Kyungsoo, I-', Chanyeol starts again, but his voice is cut off by Kyungsoo cupping his cheeks.  
The younger tiptoes and presses his lips against the other's again, closing his eyes.

The taller freezes for a second, but then he wraps his arms around the his waist, pulling him closer.  
Chanyeol softly licks his full lips, tracing their outline with the tip of his tongue.  
Kyungsoo's body starts to tingle, the heat swallowing him.  
He carefully opens his mouth, allowing Chanyeol to slip his tongue in.  
Kyungsoo gently sucks on the other's bottom lip and he feels how Chanyeol moans into the kiss.

They massage their tongues together and Kyungsoo's heart is racing. He feels light-headed and dazed but also _so fucking good_ at the same time.   
Chanyeol swirls his tongue around his and blood is buzzing into Kyungsoo's ears.  
He needs to gasp for breath and they let go of each other.  
They stay close to each other. Their lips barely touching, breathing in each other's air.

Kyungsoo feels dizzy.

He's still cupping Chanyeol's face in his hands.   
He slowly lets them slide down, putting them around his neck.  
He locks eyes with Chanyeol, who's looking blown-away and fuzzy too.   
'Please go out with me', he voices out, his lips brushing against Kyungsoo's.   
Kyungsoo lets out a snicker, impressed by the sudden turn.  
But then he nods, not able to form a decent sentence yet but totally aware of what he wants.

_He wants Park Chanyeol._

The taller smiles widely and let's out a laugh.  
He presses his lips against Kyungsoo's for the third time this evening and the shorter lets out a sigh of pleasure.

He totally could get used to this.


End file.
